The invention relates to a device for producing high-frequency microwaves according to the preamble of the main claim.
A device for producing high-frequency microwaves is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,883,367, 5,883,369 and 5,883,386. This device has two resonance cavities, an input cavity and an output cavity, the input cavity comprising a cathode for emitting a linear electron beam, a blocking or choke structure for blocking a direct current and for transmitting a weak oscillation and a grating for focusing the electron beam and for modulating the same with respect to its density. The output cavity has a grating and an anode which receives the electron beam or the electrons thereof modulated in density, a microwave oscillation being produced. A feedback bar, by means of which the resonance cavities are coupled to each other, is connected to the input cavity and protrudes into the output cavity, as a result of which a part of the microwave energy is fed back into the input cavity. The microwave energy is directed out of the device by means of an antenna coupled to the output cavity.